


People might talk, they do little else.

by Ahimsah333



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top John, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahimsah333/pseuds/Ahimsah333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John over hears gossip about his relationship with Sherlock leaving him in a bad mood.  Sherlock can even make it  100% better or 100% worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People might talk, they do little else.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfic of any kind so be nice guys! See anything not right, let me know. I think I will just end this here and leave it as it is unless anyone has any ideas or wants more :)

John and Sherlock stood in Lestrade's office as he frantically searched through paper work.

"For gods sake I can't find it, Hold on I'll be back in a second" Lestrade dashed out the room leaving John and Sherlock standing in silence.

The door was left open ajar and idle chit chat drifted into the room from the corridor. The tone of the voices seemed to imply nothing of interest until John heard his name being mentioned. He moved over to the door and stuck his head around to look down the corridor in the direction of the voices where he could see Donovan, Anderson and a few familiar faces.

"I'd bet you 50 bloody quid the pair of them are shagging"

The group burst into laughter shaking their heads in response.

"The whole thing makes me feel uncomfortable" Anderson shook his head with a cringed look on his face.

John coughed loudly making his presence known and causing an abrupt stop to the laughter as they turned awkwardly to see him staring angrily. John turned to Sherlock who was clearly studying him for a reaction but said nothing. John opened his mouth about to say something but seemingly decided not to bother and turned sharply out the door and proceeded to storm out the room.

When he arrived back at 221b some time later Sherlock was already home, concentrating on something in the kitchen hunched over a microscope. He abruptly threw down his keys onto the coffee table causing Sherlock to look up. Sherlock observed the obviously Irritated man standing across from him, his body language was tense and he was clearly still infuriated by the earlier small talk.

"You know, I have literally no fucking idea why people need to discuss such rubbish, I am glad they find it so fucking funny!"

"people talk John, they do little else" Sherlock didn't even bother looking up from what ever he was doing.

"Seriously can't two friends flat share without these ridiculous assumptions? Do all sharers put up with this crap? I can't even work out what makes them think that you know? How do they even jump to that conclusion?"

Sherlock let out an small amused laugh only glancing up at John for a split second.

"Sorry did I miss something?" John couldn't see how this was in any way funny.

"Perhaps you have." Sherlock smirked as he looked up a John this time fixating his stare on him

"Sorry? What on earth could I have possibly missed Sherlock?

"You don't see it John? Your observation skills are still lacking quite clearly."

"Don't see what Sherlock? I think I would bloody well see it if were at it!"

Sherlock Got up from his seat and gracefully moved across the flat towards John with a serious expression not once taking his eyes off him until he was stood directly in front of the shorter man looking down at him. "You really don't see it John? Why people think that of us?" There was less than a centimeter gap between the pair as Sherlock shifted closer.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable John?" Sherlock's voice was much lower than usual.

Sherlock's constant invasion of Johns personal space was nothing new. He couldn't remember when it had started but he was used to it, therefore no, he didn't feel uncomfortable, in fact, if anything he may even have enjoyed it.

"Do you not find this intrusive John?"

John looked up at the dark haired man in utter confusion. What did this have to do with anything? Sherlock lowered his face to Johns studying him as he did. His eyes glanced down at Johns mouth before locking onto his eyes."

"how about now?"

"No" Johns voice shook sounding anxious and uncertain. He could feel Sherlock's breath warm against his own mouth. Being this close never felt uncomfortable. It was nothing new, but right now, having had it pointed out to him it did begin to make him feel uneasy.

Sherlock screwed his face up half in confusion, half with interest as he studied Johns reaction.

"Oh, I see!. You're used to this aren't you? Me standing close to you, my breath on the back of your neck, over your shoulder, across your lips. Yet every time I do this I get the same reactions John. I can see your pupils dilate, I can see your breath quicken with the rise and fall of your chest, everyone can see it but you." His voice was a low whisper I'n Johns ear that sounded like velvet, a tone John hadn't heard from Sherlock before.

Sherlock's eyes seemed to darken and the smirk had returned to face, he looked devious and dangerous. he glanced back down at Johns mouth and at this point John was sure he had moved even closer. He stood frozen in fear that the slightest movement and he might actually end up accidentally brushing lips with the man in front of him.

"For heavens sake Sherlock what are you playing at?" John growled at Sherlock.

"What do you think John? Use that stupid little brain of yours"

Sherlock moved forwards even closer, as if that was even physically possible, to the blond man in front of him. Their lips touched ever so slightly causing John to jolt back in shock. Despite the touch being lighter than a feather, for some reason it felt like an electric shock taking him completely by surprise. Sherlock simply stepped back into Johns personal space this time putting his arms around the other mans waist and returning his lips to their previous position against Johns. He felt Johns whole body stiffen and become rigid beneath his touch. He laughed under his breath mocking him menacingly.

"Does this bother you at all John?" He spoke the words softly against Johns mouth.

John tried to speak but for some reason he seemed to lack the air in his lungs needed to make a sound. Sherlock decided enough was enough. He had waited months for this opportunity to arise and now he found himself literally face to face with the man he had wanted for so long. He pushed his mouth onto Johns greedily taking his mouth as his own. raising a hand up Johns back pushing their bodies together.

John abruptly moved from his statue like stillness and in a sudden burst pushed Sherlock off him. Sherlock gasped as he was propelled backwards almost losing his footing. A feeling of shame and embarrassment overcame him. He looked at the blond doctor who he adored now glaring at him with a look that consisted some what of shock, anger and something he couldn't quite make out.

Sherlock thought to usual thing would be to apologize but he didn't want to, he wasn't sorry. He would be lying if he said he didn't mean to or that it wouldn't happen again. Johns posture had changed, his hands were in curled into fists and his shoulders squired, he was holding the pose of a man who had been insulted. He was clearly angry.

"What the honest fuck do you think you are doing Sherlock!"

Sherlock thought it stupid to answer. Bit obvious after all but now clearly wasn't the time to be smart mouthed.

"I'm not g..."

"You're not gay, I know John. Sherlock Interrupted. "I'm also a virgin so perhaps we can stop with the labels. Labels are dull John, meaningless. Besides, your mouth can do as much talking as it wants but your body betrays you."

John let out a sigh, now the initial shock of the situation had subsided he could think bit clearer. He had wanted Sherlock for a while but never did he think something would ever come of it so he just put these thoughts to the back of his mind, besides he didn't like the confusion they caused him. John wasn't gay, but there was something about Sherlock Holmes that made his mind wander off to darker place but he never thought Sherlock was even capable of having such carnal needs, that didn't mean from time to time he wouldn't try to imagine what it would be like.

"Yes or no."

Johns thoughts were interrupted by the tall man looming over him seemingly becoming increasingly impatient.

"Yes. or No John."

His voices sounded alarmingly irritated and demanding.

John wasn't exactly sure what he was about to do or if he fully trusted his own judgement but surely enough he took in a deep breath and breathed out a nervous, barely audible "yes".

Sherlock didn't need any further permission. He reached out his arm in front of him pressing his hand firmly across Johns chest violently pushing him onto the sofa. Before John could register what was happening Sherlock was on top of him, straddling his hips. The dark haired man grabbed Johns chin tight with his bony fingers and forced a hungry kiss on to Johns mouth invading it with his tongue. He wasn't planning on holding back in the slightest. He bit down on Johns bottom lip hard earning a low groan from the doctor before retreating slightly to study the reaction man in front of him. John barely had a second to register what was happening to him, one minute he was standing, the next he is on his back looking into the eyes of his best friend. His best friend who was currently giving him the filthiest look he has ever seen upon a human face. His eyes were smoldering with lust. He looked at John hungrily like a predator sizing up its prey. John could never even imagine that Sherlock was even capable of such an expression.

Sherlock grabbed a hand full of Johns short blond hair yanking his head back exposing his neck were he began to bite and nip sending sharp pains that resonated down Johns body strait to his groin. John frantically undid Sherlock's shirt dragging it down his back and casting it aside on the floor, he began exploring the pale expanse of flesh beneath them dragging his hands along Sherlock's chest and over his shoulders, god how he had imagined touching him like this. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this" The words escaped Johns mouth involuntarily.

"Oh I think I do John" His voice was raspy and devilish. "Don't think I haven't noticed the effect I have on your John, I've heard my name slip out of your mouth at night, when you think I am asleep or can't hear you but the walls are painfully thin in this flat john, and I can hear exactly what your doing."   
  
Even in a situation like this he couldn't help be the patronizing man which spiked a sense of annoyance in John causing him to dig his fingernails into the curve of Sherlock's back and drag them up drawing a sharp intake of breath from the detective as he winced pain. John pushed Sherlock off him and pulled his Jumper over his head, the pair undressed quickly and switched positions. John guided Sherlock to sit on the sofa whilst he climbed onto his lap facing him. John Pushed his naked body against Sherlock as he buried one hand in his dark curls whilst taking Sherlock's erection in the other and begin to work his hand up and down his shaft. The man who earlier was so ferocious and feral now looked somewhat less confident and vulnerable, John loved him this way looking scared and helpless knowing he had never been touched like this before, it was all new to him and John reveled in the fact he would be the first person to control Sherlock's body like this. He kissed down the mans neck and drew little bites down his shoulder and chest. He slowly backed off the detectives lap until he was rested on the floor on his knees between his legs. He lent forward and in one swift movement took Sherlock fully in his mouth. John felt the detectives whole body go rigid, his hands gripping the arm of the sofa.  
  
"Joh.. J..John please stop".   
  
"Is everything okay?" John worried if he had taken things to far to quickly.   
  
"Yes, I, its fine John" Catching his breath and trying to find the words he tried to carry on.   
  
"Let me, John... I want to..." He hardly made any sense but John understood. They switched positions and Sherlock took John in his mouth. John could feel him exploring every inch of him with that talented tongue. It didn't seem to matter that he hadn't done it before, John was turned on enough just watching the show Sherlock was putting on for him, hes cheeks hollowing as he sucked him longingly. He looked up through those dark curls at John with such innocent eyes, studying John and calculating every reaction as he fluttered his tongue along the underside of his cock. The sight alone was bringing him closer to the edge. He grabbed a handful of that beautiful dark hair and pushed his head down whilst he thrust forwards fucking Sherlock's mouth making him cough and gag. When he thought he couldn't handle it anymore he pulled Sherlock's head back and got down on the floor with him. Sherlock's eyes had watered and his face looked flush, John couldn't help but feel a little bad for perhaps not being as gentle with the detective and he should have been, he kissed him apologetically has he lowered his new lover to floor.

Sherlock laid spread out before John with his porcelain skin flushed read, breathing heavy with eyes full of desire. He grabbed Johns shoulders pulling him down and taking more unforgiving, hard frantic kisses. He pressed his body against Johns desperately searching for friction to ease his throbbing cock. John admired the sight in front of him, something he thought couldn't possibly exist, Sherlock, the cold, collected almost machine like "sociopath" coming apart at the mercy of his hands, A hot, horny mess. John wanted this to last for as long as he could possibly take it. He slowly traced his hand down Sherlock's torso taking him in his hand slowly barely touching knowing no matter how much Sherlock thrusts those skinny little hips into Johns hand he can't get anymore relief than what he is willing to allow. He drinks in the sight of the detective with his stay curls stuck to his damp forehead, breathing heavy with his mouth agape and his eyebrows drawn looking helplessly desperate.

Sherlock looked up at the doctor, his doctor. He was putting his full trust in John giving himself willingly in every way and he wanted John to take him desperately. He feels John tighten his grip around him and strangled moan of relief escapes his lips as he tries to hold back the sounds he so badly wants to make. John begins to move down his body leaving a trail of kisses and gentle nips that make him squirm and writhe under his touch as he moves his way down to his prick. Sherlock brings his arm across his face to muffle the moans he is fighting to take control of. He feels Johns hand grip his arm and pull it away from his face.

"It's okay Sherlock." John felt him tense up and tried to cover his mouth again, he gently pulled his arm back down.  
  
"Moan for me Sherlock." His voice was loving yet demanding and immediately Sherlock didn't feel ashamed, he wanted to please John in anyway he could.

As Sherlock felt the warm wetness of Johns mouth exploring him he couldn't help but tip his head back and let go of all the pleasure he had kept pent up inside. _Aaah..ahh J..John._ Sherlock closed his eyes tight and pushed his fingers through Johns hair but when he tried to lift his hips thrust further into Johns mouth he realized he was pinned down. He looked down at his doctor watching him work his mouth around his shaft and tasting his pre-cum before fully going down on him, He tipped his head back again, fighting against Johns force to push his hips forwards Moaning Johns name incoherently.

Sherlock jolted his hips as he felt a John brush a cool, slippery finger over his ass. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Sherlock Nodded unable to subside the moans escaping his mouth as John sucked him and slowly breached him. God it felt so dirty and wrong. Sherlock took a sharp intake of breath as he rocked against Johns hand accepting another finger. John moved up from sucking Sherlock and embraced him with a hard bruising kiss scissoring his fingers inside him. Sherlock could now reach Johns neglected prick easily, he took a tight grip on him and allowed John to fuck his hand desperately finding his own relief.

"John fuck me" The words sounded so strange laced with that posh baritone accent, so much so that it almost sounded like a sacrament.

John positioned himself between Sherlock's legs. Sherlock winced as he felt John resting at his entrance, suddenly everything felt a bit surreal as he realized what was actually going to happen, the butterflies in his stomach grew and he felt anxious.  Fear of the unknown. He was allowing John to take him, submitting to him completely, about to let him fuck him relentlessly like some kind of animal. John slowly pushed himself into Sherlock inch by inch until they were skin to skin, Sherlock looked positively dreamy impaled on his cock breathing erratically as he began to thrust back and forth slowly and forgiving at first as he brushed his hands across Sherlock's silky white skin kissing him attentively. As John picked up pace and ravished him Sherlock felt undoubtedly used allowing John to take ruthless take him, he felt filthy and cheap yet he enjoyed giving himself up for John.

John took Sherlock's leaking cock in his hand and started to pump in time with his thrusts knowing it wouldn't take much longer, Sherlock looked so beautiful spent out and utterly shagged. "Oh god yes Sherlock"John could feel the familiar coil low in his stomach, he grabbed a hand full of Sherlock's sweaty curls and growled into his ear, "Come for me Sherlock" Sherlock's breath hitched as his body automatically seemed to follow Johns command. "Oh fuck!.. John!" Sherlock grabbed at Johns arms as he came apart completely as john fucked him fast, feeling his body shake and convulse beneath him John soon followed.

They both laid spent out on the floor, glistening with sweat and gasping for breath. John looked up at Sherlock who was looking up at the ceiling looking slightly bewildered and overwhelmed. John genitally took hold of his Jaw and turned his face towards his own.

"I love you" He laughed the words out and Sherlock lent in for a delicate kiss. "I believe the feeling is mutual."

They both fell asleep of the sofa to the gentle. drone of the TV were they stayed all night.

****

The next day down at the station John and Sherlock walked out the offices like they always had done. Sherlock with his head held high, like an arrogant bastard and John following casually behind. The usual group were chatting over coffee and paperwork as they always did, regarding the circumstance John decided to do his best to not acknowledge them this time at all and keep his head down. That was until Sherlock decided to walk over to them. "what are you do..." John didn't need to finish his question as he watched Sherlock pull a crisp £50 and slam it down on the table enticing a look of shock from everyone sitting around it. He smirked so much as to say _there is your answer, there is your bet, now mind your own damn business_ before turning back to john, abruptly linking arms with him before continuing to walk out the building. He looked down at the shorter man with a smile as he marched him down the corridor. Johns face was glowing a shade of red and It didn't take a genius to deduce he was brimming with anger at Sherlock's behavior, but that was just fine because Sherlock had a feeling he might just quite like angry John.

 


End file.
